Transformations
by pinkpenguinparty
Summary: Where did you think the All-Sparks energies went? Harry got them when he found Sirius' motercycle in the woods. It all went downhill from there. Language warning later!
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Transformations Redo

**I have rewritten! the mistakes have (hopefully) been fixed!**

CHAPTER 1

Harry bolted through the woods to get away from #4 just after the dementor incident. After running half a mile he collapsed. That's when he had the shock of finding a motorbike, a sleek black Harley with green and gold lions all over, in the woods. It had vines growing on it, but wasn't rusty. Harry spent an hour cleaning it off. Harry remembered this bike. He'd had dreams about flying on this thing since before he even knew Hogwarts existed.

The dreams were always about a man (he now recognized Sirius), asking if he could take Harry flying, and being refused by a shriek of panic and a, "Sirius he's just an infant, and you need two hands to drive!" before Sirius shook his head and took off with Harry anyway, much to the panic of his parents.

One of Sirius' letters had said he had loaned it to Hagrid until he had gotten Harry to the Dursleys but no one knew where it had gone from there. Sirius had mentioned that he had gotten an anti-duplicating charm placed on the pattern he had stitched on the seats. If he really remembered this bike than maybe…Yes, the Dog Star and constellation were on the seat. He reached out to the bike, stroking it, already thinking of it as a friend. (Harry thought of electronics like other people do stuffed animals)

**Across the globe at that moment**

Sam slam dunked the All- spark into Megatron's chest and the decepticon short circuited while the energies of the All-Spark out, looking for a new host.

**Back with Harry**

Harry gasped, clutching one handlebar and a tree to steady himself as he felt some strange energy flowing through him. The energy flowed into the bike and more energy collected from the surrounding area into what felt like his chest in his heart.

Then the bike in front of him began to change, non-magically. Slowly the front panel that connected the handle bars morphed into the mechanized approximation of a face, though he could only barely make out features other than the eyes. The handle bars themselves folded back and curled until they gave the appearance of pony-tails. The rest of the body twisted and changed into an almost perfect facsimile of a human body. (Harry had by now let go of the bike. The new Bike-being took one look around, assessed the situation and knelt before him. The Harley then murmured in a female voice, "Hail All-Spark."

Harry made an excellent attempt at cleaning the forest floor with his jaw. Once he had retrieved the errant half of his mouth (and most of his dignity) he managed to ask, "Are you from Japan?"

The motorcycle having resumed standing formed a facial expression that would have been known as pursing lips on a human. "I'm a Harley Davidson Chopper Bike… It's American."

"Should have known" Harry muttered to himself.

The following conversation later evaded description but in essentials: 1) Harry figured out that he was now able to bring machines to life with the odd energy. 2) Anything classified as metal or a machine would come to life if he wanted or had strong enough emotions while touching it. 3) The Harley was named E.V. for Escape Vehicle, because by the end of the conversation he had announced his intention of leaving the Dursleys for America (Harry and Dudley had been inside the blood wards when the dementors came and didn't need Harry to use underage magic, so no letter came.)

Harry had opened a communication channel with the goblins before going to #4 by way of Dobby and discovered that the Dursleys had been paid to keep him. The Goblins had told him that according to their laws Harry had been emancipated by the Tri-wizard and he needn't stay with the Dursleys and that they would resent no longer being payed. He had also been told that he had a dual citizenship with America thanks to his being born there and a favor that someone owed his mother.

"So," Harry mulled over their revelations, "It seems we can get out of here now. Let's go."

Getting to America was a lot harder than it sounded. He and E.V. had to go through customs as if he had really been on a plane by sliding into the airport as the plane landed and showing his passport and such. Because he hadn't brought anything more than a backpack he was checked through semi-easily, though they could not figure out what on earth he was doing in a new country without more than a backpack.

He retrieved some of his money through the American branch of Gringotts in muggle cash to start a bank account in that world once he had found out that Dumbledore had a spending limit put on the account to know if Harry spent more than necessary for school supplies. He worked at fixing people's cars and cell phones from a small flat to make money he could spend.

Finally he was moved in and essentially life ready. The move had been decent, the jet lag wasn't bad, but the stress of becoming the All-Spark on top of lack of sleep, finding out Dumbledore was monitoring his funds without telling him, and his friends lack of letters were finally getting to him and he wanted to punch a wall. Harry decided to take a day off.

On his first non-working day in America Harry had decided to spend the day at the Smithsonian. Given his lack of sleep and his mood at the moment it was hardly surprising he had gotten into trouble. Harry sighed. E.V. had decided to go exploring and wouldn't be back until at least 3:00:00. He had lunch hours ago, The tour guide could put Binns to shame, and now he didn't recognize where he was.

Never mind, somehow he had gotten into the basement. The aisle he currently inhabited was rife with Star Wars TM memorabilia. Huffing, he had been about to go back upstairs when he crashed into a working model of R2D2. You can guess how that went. Harry was almost unsurprised when the model came alive. Almost. That's when the alarms went off.

"Frick," Harry panted as he rounded the corner with the strangely silent R2 unit. Fortunately the robot moved more quickly than its movie counterpart or they would definitely have been caught. As it was there was a chase that totally trumped any car chase – or any chase, for that matter. Harry's last fleeting thought before he tripped in perfect screen-fashion and knocked himself unconscious was that movies had nothing on his life.

When Harry woke again he had the fleeting thought that what he was seeing was a terrible parody of one of those 'Becoming Conscious' moments from a bad action movie. Then his thoughts were rudely (but gratefully, he hated those movies and didn't want to contemplate them) interrupted by an irritating series of beeps.

"No Artie, He's not dead." E.V. sounded irritated, like she'd answered the question already.

"Named the new guy already?" Harry moaned as he sat up.

"I had to call the beeping trashcan on wheels something!" EV cried out in mental anguish.

"So what exactly did he say?" Harry looked at the auto-bot which was imitating the heart rate monitor of a dead guy, before snapping at the sound of both Harry and EV screamed, "Will you SHUT UP?" almost simultaneously.

'Artie' made a beeping whimper as he killed the monitor impression.

"Translated? He said: Is the dumb mush ball going to wake up or is he dead or something?" EV scrolled her optics. "That's heavily edited; we don't want the rating to go up."

**"Fourth wall"** "sorry!"

"Lovely, he self-censors," Harry intoned blandly, staring at the foul-beeped 'bot. Had it blood to rush anywhere it would have blushed at hearing this comment, Artie looked at his feet (?) sheepishly.

Harry turned to EV, "Don't translate for him to anyone I haven't explicitly told you I dislike."

"*giggle* Got it Boss!"

"*wheeetet WA*" Artie pretended not to see the looks he was getting from his creator and his new sister.

Harry upgraded his home after saving the necessary funds. He had a small garage that used to be a Jiffy Lube. Admittedly it took four hours to get the sign down so he would not be sued, but it was comfortable. He was able to expand his business fairly easily. People loved that he had a working R2 unit serving coffee. After a few weeks Harry had enough money to get a cell phone, an I-Phone.

"EV, what do you think a cellphone auto bot would act like?" Harry contemplated the 'smart' phone and his own 'smarter' bots.

"I would imagine it would enjoy gossip, eavesdropping, and if you're talking about that exact phone I think it would know a lot about pop culture." EV looked curious about the possibility.

"I know you and Artie were created by necessity but I wondered if I could create a sibling for you consciously." Harry turned to her. "It would be nice if I could create a younger sibling for Artie. He mentioned feeling lonely because he's the youngest and wanting a sibling…" Harry turned to EV. "I wanted to know if you would be directly opposed."

"No." EV smiled. "Artie doesn't talk much and you're the parent. It might be nice to have a sibling to fill the silence."

"Good, we're getting a relatively new auto-bot car as part of the family as well and we're taking the next week off"

24 hours later…

"I regret not stopping you. I had no idea anything could talk so much." EV stared in stupefied shock at the little cellphone whom they had named Gabby. (EV nicknamed the bot the Chat Channel)

" .willwe?Iwanttoseestarwarsagaincanwe seethatnewmovieintheatrecanw eplease? 'snothingtospy,HarrycanIdownloadthisapp?..." Gabby had stopped talking so far about five times tops and they were all because she had been giggling about some new App from the app store. Harry had never been so happy to have that debit card. It prevented Gabby from buying the App store's entire contents.

"You have 50$ to spend and no more Gabby!" Harry reminded her in exasperation.

"But there are so many possibilities!" Gabby's screen showed the picture of Puss in boots giving kitty eyes."

"Oh, my head." Burnout, the car, moaned "Give her more money if it will shut her up!"

"Gleep" Artie beeped forlornly in agreement.

"Alright, Gabby, if you can keep quiet for two hours I'll add 100$ to your budget. K?" Harry looked at the small bot. She nodded in agreement and shut up looking for how to spend it.

Burnie had been a wonderful find. An auto-bot that had known the original All-spark, he also knew EV from somewhere but they refused to elaborate, no matter how much Harry begged. The two of them avoided looking at him whenever he asked.

"Guys, I'm getting a transmission. The energy signature feels sort of like us!" Burnie said nervously.

"Let it through." Harry leaned forward with his bots.

"Repeat previous transmission. We ask for backup. We are here. We are waiting. New Information: Megatron is dead. All-spark has been destroyed. Decepticons may try to stop you; they are now in the command of Starscream. Report."

The silence in the car was deafening. All of the young bots looked to Harry.

EV's optics were troubled. "What do we do? We are auto-bots. Should we reveal ourselves and help?"

Harry's eyes hardened. "You four are my kids, and to heck with cross-species, or the fact that I didn't bring Burnout to life. I will protect you and you protect each other. From what the Goblins told me, I'm slated to kill or stop Voldemort, but I won't ask you or even myself to stop this Starscream as well unless absolutely necessary. I can teach or sub for shop classes in this state if need be to get away from Death Eaters. Hogwarts starts in barely more than a month!"

They were all comforted.

Until Gabby's timer app ran out and she started chatting again.

The shop opened again on Monday.

"Fixed" Harry said to the schoolteacher who had been a regular, bringing in his friends cars for 'miracle' fixes.

"Thanks" The teacher, named Mr. Pennyman said, "I would think you could teach the shop class at the school I work for."

Harry turned to him, "I am looking for another job. I'm moving into a bigger place and it doesn't have a garage I can work on other's things in. It's kind of isolated."

"I'll talk my boss into hiring you. You are kind of young so it'll have to be a summer class next year, possibly a tutoring thing on weekends when you can get away." Pennyman smiled at him.

"I do have to go back to school tomorrow," Harry smiled at him. "We don't even get regular mail but my P.O. Box should cover it. Anything you want fixed has to be 20" by 20" by 20" or smaller for mailing though."

"Thanks for the tip. I love this place I wish you were an adult already to have you here all the time but I'm glad you're not giving up your education, even taking extra classes." Pennyman waved as he left.

Harry breathed out as he closed the door to his "Office" which was really his living room. Turning he said, "EV What do you think about my decision to return to England?"

"It's interesting," she said coming out from behind the bookcase in the corner. "I'm not sure what to do about it. Where we'll hide in the meantime. Moving into that wonderful hanger was interesting especially those Airplanes."

Flashback

Harry looked up at the giant sleek jets in front of him and his 'children'. He gently placed a hand on the wings he was standing between, and then jumped back as the Jets started moving.

The jet that was colored the same blue as the sky, with reflective plates to echo the current sky, shot to its feet guns at the ready. The other jet wasn't so fortunate, slipped on a tire, and went down very very hard.

Upon seeing no threat the first jet turned to look at 'her' 'brother' and dropped the guns citing, "That has got to be the most cliché thing I have ever seen despite the internet."

Her brother, who was an interesting camo green/brown, looked down very sheepishly as he slowly got to his feet.

After the initial mishaps inherent in bringing a machine to life the two were given names.

The blue jet, having what on a human would have been an extremely hot figure, was promptly named Bombshell, and rechristened 'Shelly' after the look on her face when Artie wolf whistled.

The other jet, despite like all of them not actually having a gender, was declared male and given the name Jetson.

END FLASHBACK

"Where do you want to stay?" Harry looked concerned.

"I think I should take you to the train station, once you get off, I guess I'll have to follow you to your school. But Jetson is taking you across the ocean this time." EV stated the last bit very firmly.

"Why Jetson specifically?"

"Can't you just imagine the jokes if Shelly took you?"

"Rating!"

**"Fourth Wall!"**

"Sorry, didn't think." Harry blushed.

"This is getting Wronger by the minute should we close out?" Gabby spoke from the next room.

**"OI!"**


	2. Chapter 2: Manipulations

**AN: I have rewritten all of the story and added some more. It's better now**

**reviews:**

**Dyehuty: 1 trying a rewrite for setup to longer chapters but it's not going well so maybe?**

**2 I'm trying to include both, (Voldie will be dealt with first though) I've only seen parts of the first Transformers movie so any huge mistakes are to be expected if there are changes wanted review :)**

** 3 In general? I already do crossovers in other stories and I might write a Master of death fic soon... with lotsa crossing hehehe;)**

**In this story I don't know, also: Never seen barely heard of mass effect, dislike Halo on principle that my brothers get obsessive about it, Stargate Atlantis might be good I haven't seen much of any stargate series though, I dislike star trek sorry, but if you really want a cross with that I'll put up with it for a loyal fan :/ and write ONE chapter plot bunny or something. you have to beg though.**

**dracula2000: depends on your definition of legit**

**MaKayla McKinzie: /:o really?**

** OSR fanatic: Thanks I Think? good...bad...IDK review unhelpful. :/**

**Pokemon Master Razit: After Harry fixed them... Think Tony Stark private jet, but blue and green-camo respectively Before...think scrap heap of brown something**

**Haunt of twilight: soon friends, soon,**

** Laesk: My muse is a lazy $#%^, and I'm trying to write a real book, and internet is a once a week thing.**

**Devil-O-Angel: Umbridge is ugly and insecure, probably didn't have friends in Hogwarts-High. Thankfully easy to manipulate. :) The auto-bots find Harry when they need something...**

**CymruAlteran: thank you for the notice, my previous writing sucked I acknowledged that...I think...meh I'm 16, I can afford error**

**Red Jeanie: My humor is a combination of junk I pulled from profiles, snark, Terry Prachett, and something I pulled out of my severe introversion so I could drive off my parents and get some me-time. 8) love anonymous attention of fanfiction though. thank you all.**

**Manga154: wath yo Thpellink ;) other than that yes. Harry is unsure. Dumbles cares for Harry but he was raised in a different era and the road to Hell is paved with good intentions...also...thank you, (Takes dramatic bow) I can't believe Harry didn't figure out how to manipulate Umbridge sooner. also, being that they had random meetings, the DA was not, by Ministry definition, under the jurisdiction of degree 24. The meetings were not 'regular'. Technically the 'Golden Trio' was forbidden, along with classes, curfew, you get the picture ;)**

**WhiteElfElder: they can't detect it, Harry is masking, they find them by accident later. also no electronics in Hogwarts. so no transformers activate there.**

**little-bast: Gag order was one of his consolations from an apologetic Umbridge in order to get him to teach her class: see below. Listening to a listed recall would be boring.**

**Kai19: the position of the bots will be explained in this. Bluetooth is to talk from Harry to Gabby long distance. Hope for Siri and Remy :) but sometimes the characters don't act like I want.**

** Ranmaleopard: Hard enough to juggle two jets, a cell phone, R2, and a Motorcycle sorry. maybe doing it to the real falcon due to dimensional shift...Omake or something but yeah, wow.**

**4rm36uy: 'Winces' sorry, but thank you. the story's turning into a bunch of omakes as well. Yay helpfull advice. I get better thanks to people like you.**

**hentai18ancilla: Hehehehehehehe**

**Yana5: as you wish**

** /ptl4ever419/Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow/EroSlackerMicha/fierynightangel(I answered yours already)/Taboo22/Seshat0Enyo**

**Chapter 2 redo**

"I'm Back Baby!" Harry whooped. Jetson had taken him relatively close but he bailed out over Kings Cross on EV's back swooping in, allowing her to hide in his expanded bag when after parking in a secluded area.

"Careful Harry." EV whispered.

"Will do," he muttered, looking around.

Harry got onto the platform easily enough and was halfway to the train when Molly Weasely called out.

"Harry!" The woman bustled over along with several others. "Where have you been everyone's so worried and Dumbledore kept talking about how unsafe it is out there..."

"I wouldn't think I was any less safe given how pathetically easy it was to get away, and especially after that Dementor attack." Harry shot Mrs. Weasely a look.

"You need to be protected." The woman with pink hair was a surprise but Harry guessed that Dumbledore would have a group going to stop Voldemort.

"I was protected. Frankly I might have felt sorry for any death eater that got even close. Besides the only way for them to be able to find me would be to go against everything they believe." Harry looked them each in the eye. "The train leaves soon and I have to get on."

Harry jumped on the train and stowed his trunk. He was just in time when Hermione entered after him with Ron close on her heels.

"Harry you shouldn't have run off during the summer..." Harry cut her off

"I was trapped with no news. I was being watched. I had no way of knowing who was watching and for what purpose. What I did know was that I was protected by blood wards. I also know that Voldemort_Stop Flinching!_used my blood to come back. Excuse me for being worried that he had found me, and wanting to be somewhere I could know I was safe." Harry glared at her.

Hermione deflated visibly. "I'm sorry Harry but we were forbidden to contact you with anything important in case it was intercepted."

"The internet is a wonderful thing Hermione. Do you think a Death Eater would ever admit to learning a code from a muggle device no matter how much it could help them?" Harry gave her a look.

The look of shock she wore was hilarious.

The rest of the train ride was taken up by Harry reading while Ron and Hermione patrolled the train like good little prefects.

"Pruning practices that need to be prohibited."

"Drain the poor metaphor for all it's worth why don't you?" Harry grumbled. "I'd say the ministry's standards are falling further than is healthy. For any of us."

"A very enlightening speech!" Dumbledore's smile was strained as he spoke this half-lie. The toad had finished her speech while Harry was thinking about other things

"Yes," Hermione huffed "very enlightening."

Ron would have responded to that but Harry had said something Ron didn't catch and now Neville, who evidently did catch it had his hand over his mouth and was banging his head on the table. What's up with that?

Harry had already given a good going over to his books and looked at their reviews. Slinkhard was killed by a rogue boggart (A BOGGART FOR THE LOVE OF CYBERTRON!) and was laughed at in any and all defense circles. It was a miracle anyone even bought his books. At that Harry had gotten the best defense book he could lay his hands on and enchanted it so that it looked like Slinkhard. If he was going to spend class time reading he was going to read something useful. He was just doing this when the conversation caught his attention.

And...lost it.

Dumbledore apparently didn't want to speak to Harry as much as Harry thought. Not even a meeting before bed or the next day. Harry would have been suspicious but he had his favorite little chatterphone record the conversation on the subject between Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore thought, (after Harry's letter before his departure), Voldemort could get into Harry's head. Good thing for him the All-Spark it had eradicated that particular connection. Even if Harry was still interpreting the history in that thing...

Classes proceeded to be just as pathetic as Harry had predicted for his Divination homework.

"This is a lie." The pink toad finished her stupid little 'be a sheep!' advertisement speech. looked directly at Harry, who knew immediately what she was doing.

"Subjective," He murmured as he took notes on Slinkhards point of view as he remembered them from the description.

"Did you say something Mr. Potter?" she gave him a smile that definitely wasn't friendly in any way.

"I'm sorry no," He gave her a look. "Your instructions were clear." _However you might get more people to like you if you don't treat them like they are ten years younger than they are. I don't remember anyone here declaring themselves mentally inadequate._ He returned to his book after finishing his sentence mentally

"Do you not believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed Cedric Diggory?" She asked sweetly.

_"I believe a Death Eater, Whom I identified by the tattoo of the Dark Mark on his left forearm, and his mask and cloak, a picture of which can be found in several old newspapers, shot a killing curse at Diggory after listening to a voice from nearby tell him to 'kill the spare'. I.E. no. A Death Eater killed Diggory on the orders of a being it called 'My Lord'. I did not see the face of the killer. Dumbledore at least exaggerated the situation which should have been handled by the proper authorities such as the Aurors"_

"No." Harry was many things but he was in no way stupid and the very idea of telling her the truth never crossed his mind. She thought he was lying and he would confuse her by doing so with the truth.

"Good," and didn't she just look so very unsettled...

Harry returned to his book and listened to the current conversation through the Bluetooth(TM) earpiece that he had gotten for Gabby, and wasn't it just so difficult to ignore Hermione and Ron staring along with the rest of the class.

Flashback...

"My mum didn't want me to come back." Seamus glanced apologetically at Harry who just shrugged.

"My Aunt didn't want me to come in the first place, and as far as I know the only thing that's changed is the Defense instructors and Dumbledore's dress sense, getting worse and terrifying respectively." Harry yawned and flopped into his bed. "It's not your mum's fault the newpapers are owned by imbecilic morons without the common decency to label their columns properly. Skeeter writes gossip and conjecture and that's just about all she can do. I don't blame them for the jokes though. Whoever came up with the moniker 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' was obviously drunk, and the person who made me a target by pointing out my scar as an identifier should be shot for the good of the race."

The stunned silence was oh so gratifying...

End flashback

Harry, it turned out, narrowly evaded detention. Professor Umbridge was able and willing to send his assertion that Voldemort had not killed Diggory and note that Dumbledore had either lied or was mistaken to the press and they stopped vilifying him, starting in on the idiot (no one knew who) who had come up with the stupid legend. At Harry's mention that it was great to have structure for once, and given the last few years there must not be very many aurors at the ministry any more how many might be killed or prevented from protecting us because of the new proof that Azkaban was weakening and after the attack at the world cup, but when were they learning practical, after all bad OWL grades for any more than half the class reflected very badly on the teacher and there chosen curricula…Well Umbridge revised and fixed her book choice and curriculum and you could hear the cheering in the forbidden forest.

A few weeks into the school year Harry had pulled all his grades up, figured out how to get Ron to have better grades as well (He compared the books and homework to chess and the essays to the perfect game given the opponents, ie teacher's moves aka assignments. Good grades equated to won games.)

Percy sent a letter to Ron and congratulated him on his prefect position. Harry learned that Percy was, as considered in the muggle world, Rule-Ninja, and that Ron was above average intelligence to the degree that he couldn't concentrate if there was anything more interesting going on.

Hermione revealed that she was considering a defense club with Harry as the teacher but he backed out. Umbridge was already having him basically teach the class now that she 'realized' he was on the minister's side. His Bots spent most of their time in the chamber of secrets cleaning and setting up base.

Ron tried out for the quidditch team as keeper and Harry was able to convince him into the correct mindset to win games.

Harry had sent out Gabby and EV to the ministry to set down the magic-proof cameras he had created over the summer. The dreams he had, were about a corridor that the girls found and placed the cameras. It was near Christmas when Gabby, who had been checking the cameras, saw the snake. Gabby set off six different alarms, giving Arthur Weasely time to get under an invisibility cloak before the ministry workers got to the corridor and found the snake. The creature was promptly killed.

The kids were spirited away to a house called 12 Grimmauld Place, which was under the fidelius charm. During the break everyone partied like there was no tomorrow. Sirius seemed thrilled that there were so many people around over break. Harry introduced the order of the Phoenix to the wonders of paint stripper and Mrs. Black was no more. Kreacher, the house elf had a heart attack and died on the spot.

For the rest of break the paint-stripper sat in the hall and the portraits were suspiciously quiet.

Sorry, I'm using break to fix my story. The first chapter now includes the first four chapters. this is 5,6, and 7ish


End file.
